


Cause You're Here

by renjunnie_luvv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But Nomin are good boyfriends, Cuddling, Established Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Huang Renjun is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Norenmin are soft, Renjun is stressed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnie_luvv/pseuds/renjunnie_luvv
Summary: Renjun is stressed, but his boyfriends have always been great at comforting him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 135





	Cause You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it's not that good but have some fluff <3

Renjun eyes shoot open when the beeping of phone sounds through the empty room, his muscles aching from his nap as Renjun struggles to stretch in the mess of sheets.

An annoyed sigh leaves Renjun’s mouth as the beeping seemingly gets louder. He didn’t remember putting on an alarm. 

The continuous beeping effectively forces him up from his spot. He turns from his position and his hand automatically reaches over to stop the loud noise of his alarm that was sitting on the nightstand. A small sigh of relief comes out of Renjun's mouth as the room turns into the peaceful silence again. 

Renjun closes his eyes, shuffling deeper into the sheets and trying to fall into slumber again. But he couldn’t anymore. 

Even though his body was covered with a blanket, he was cold. Renjun couldn’t explain it honestly, he just knew that his body was cold. Maybe it was because he was alone, the AC blowing the cold air on his face as he blankly lays on the bed. 

Renjun lays there, completely still as he rolls onto his sides. Trying to get in a comfortable spot before pulling the blanket up to cover his face. 

The brunette was tired even though he just woke up from his nap. 

Time ticks by as Renjun lays in bed, staring up at their ugly green colored ceiling. (He was still trying to locate the person who designed the house as the ceiling was simply awful to look at) 

Renjun listens to the ticking of the clock, the small repetitive sound mocking him as seconds goes by. 

The brunette was too lazy to climb out of bed and move his limbs. Instead he opts to lay there for a whole 5 minutes, trying to close his eyes and let the sound of their clock lull himself back to sleep. 

And even though it was only 5 minutes the seconds passed by like hours, leaving Renjun to mindlessly stare into the darkness. 

It doesn't take much for Renjun to hear the front door click before opening and closing shut. After all their apartment was completely silent, save for the ticking of the clock that was slowly driving Renjun crazy. 

“Cats are better than dogs!” Jeno’s voice fills the once quiet apartment with life, along with Jaemin responding with what sounded like betrayal in his voice. 

Jeno and Jaemin were back from their afternoon classes. The two were bickering with each other which was typical for them. 

Renjun didn't even notice when he started to smile, but just listening to them was all it took for a smile to cross his face. 

The two boys continue to bicker until Jaemin yells out for him, slight worry interlaced into his voice. (Renjun almost always came to greet them when they came home from their classes) 

"Injunnie?!"

Renjun stretches, closing his eyes for a moment before snuggling deeper into the soft comforter.

Although the thought of seeing Jeno and Jasmin sounded nice. Renjun really didn't want to get up. After about a whole minute of contemplating about getting up or not, Renjun finally decides to stay in bed. 

It was too much work crawling out of bed, he was too tired today (Even though he just had a 2 hour nap it still wasn’t enough). 

Besides, they could come greet him today.

Not gonna lie, university has been kicking his ass. All the late night studying finally caught up to him and the constant exhaustion Renjun was feeling didn’t make him feel any better. 

Renjun was just taking the rare time he had to himself to catch up in the hours of sleep he lost. The poor boy felt like he could shut down at any moment if he even tried to do something other than lay down. 

And it wasn’t even the exhaustion that made Renjun feel bad. It was the fact that he couldn’t take time for his boyfriends, not to mention his horrible mood. 

He was snappier than usual, getting heated easily and even crying with any small inconvenience (which was unlike Renjun). 

Renjun was just too stressed, he couldn’t control himself. The school work, his job, his friends, everything. It had started to get to him. 

All of it had been piling up on him, completely suffocating him under the pile of stress. And finally had the chance to take some time to just relax. 

He was just hoping that after his nap he could take a bit of time to spend time with them, but for now Renjun still felt like absolute shit. 

And Jeno and Jaemin knew this, seeing the signs of their smaller boyfriend almost as soon as Renjun started feeling the pressure. 

They had even asked him what was wrong a few days ago. Hoping to get Renjun to talk to them so that they could help him out.

Their hearts completely split into pieces when they saw their smaller boyfriend breakdown in front of them. It wasn’t common for Renjun to show his emotions in front of Jeno and Jaemin.And it’s not like Renjun didn’t trust the two boys, Renjun was just always strong willed. 

Usually keeping his emotions to himself. so seeing Renjun crying and breaking down wasn’t common. 

So of course Jeno and Jasmin did their best to cheer him up. Doing everything in their power to try and cheer up their smaller boyfriend.

Buying him coffee, being extra clingy with him, checking on him throughout the day, buying random things for him and so much more (Which brought Renjun's mood up significantly). So of course he was in a notably better mood throughout the week thanks to his two perfect loving boyfriends.

And Renjun was thankful for them and he did his best to show that he loved them with all his heart. The brunette didn’t think he could even show how much he appreciated the other two. 

But today just happened to not be one of his best days. 

The morning started with him spilling his coffee on one of his essays, completely ruining the paper and forcing him to print out another copy. Which wasn’t too bad, but Renjun was already running late and his stupid essay was taking way too long to print out. 

And it wasn’t like he was running on 2 hours of sleep and couldn’t even get caffeine into his system. No...it definitely wasn’t like he felt like collapsing from sleep deprivation right then and there and couldn’t even get a sip of his coffee. 

Now don’t get him started on actually getting to class, that was a whole different story for another time. 

To say he had a bad day was an understatement. It was absolutely torture, complete and utter pain. 

Renjun snaps out of his thoughts when the bedroom door creaks open, followed by the multiple sounds of footsteps leading up to the foot of their bed. 

"Junnie?" 

Renjun hums, slowly but silently sitting up to stare at the two silhouetted figures in the dark. He squints his eyes to try and see in the dark but soon gives up, instead opting to stare blankly at the silhouettes hoping for the best. 

"Hey darling, you ok?" Although he could barely see anything Renjun could tell from Jeno and Jaemin's messy hair, that they were making out in the elevator. Which was unsurprising but still made Renjun internally giggle.

"m' fine, just tired" Renjun shows a small smile even though the two probably couldn't see through the darkness. 

Jaemin hums in understanding before turning to make their way towards their shared closet, Jeno following in suit, "Go back to resting, we'll join you soon.” 

Renjun nods before laying back down, he was too lazy to argue with them. If he wasn't so tired today, he would've followed them and talked to them about their day while he waited for them to change. 

But for today he would listen. 

The brunette couldn’t help but listen to the soft rustling of Jeno and Jaemin moving around. Listening in on the small conversations and bickering with a small smile on his face. It was quite nice listening to them actually, Jeno and Jaemin just had that effect on him. 

After another 10 minutes Renjun feels the bed dip, there's a few minutes of shuffling before he feels the blanket lift and fall back down. He could hear Jeno quietly curse as he struggles to get under the sheets. 

Finally the two boys find themselves in a comfortable position and snuggle closer into Renjun. 

The said boy slowly smiles feeling Jeno and Jaemin embrace him, placing small light kisses on his cheeks before laying down. 

Renjun could hear the two whisper to each other for a second, something about what they were going to eat. But Renjun was too occupied by the feeling of his boyfriends warmth that he couldn’t help but melt into their embrace. 

He loved this feeling, the feeling of his two lovers holding him close under the sheets. Renjun silently snuggles closer towards Jaemin, giggling when he hears Jeno whine in protest.

"You're still up baby?" 

Jaemin whispers, there’s a small second of silence before Renjun speaks up. 

"Was waiting for you two" 

Renjun could practically hear the frown in Jeno's voice when he speaks up. "You didn't have to injunnie." 

Warmth blooms in Renjun’s chest hearing Jeno's sincerity and worry, he really did get lucky getting such caring boyfriends. But he wanted to show that he loved Jeno and Jaemin just as much. 

The two boys were always taking care of him, making sure that he was okay and happy. And Renjun felt like he didn’t give the same energy sometimes. 

"I wanted to wait for you.” 

And he could hear Jaemin respond with something, but his mind was shutting off and his eyes were closing. The soothing voice of Jaemin lulled him to sleep along with the warmth of their intertwined limbs. And even though he had just woken up, the thought of sleep sounded perfect right now. 

For now all he could do was hope that the two knew how much he loved them.  
_______________

It was warm. Renjun wakes up with the warmth and soft embrace of Jeno and Jaemin, the two boys basically clinging onto him. Their legs were tangled together in a big mess under the blanket. 

A small smile grazed over Renjun's lips as he glances at his two boyfriends

The brunette glances at the clock sitting on the nightstand, trying his best to avoid waking up Jaemin and Jeno. 

It was 9:00 already. 

Renjun just knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon because of his “nap”. But even though he most likely won’t be going to sleep anytime soon, he was feeling a lot better. His body seemed to be functioning and energized.

Renjun tries to carefully slip out of Jeno and Jaemin grasps. Silently cringing when he moves around and a loud creak echos through the room. 

He stills himself, groaning in annoyance and inpatient before standing up in one swoosh. 

Another loud creak.  
Renjun completely stills himself again and focuses on stepping over Jeno, not noticing Jaemin's head perk up. The boy stares at Renjun’s silhouette in confusion, watching with slight amusement as he tries to step over Jeno’s body. 

"Renjun?" Jaemin's groggy voice snaps Renjun out of his concentration.

What are you doing?" Jaemin chuckles as he watches Renjun slowly turn his body to look at him. 

The said boy awkwardly coughs, glancing at him for a second before turning back around. "You know...just standing here like usual" 

He could hear the other boy giggle before pulling him down again, causing another loud creak. Renjun yelps at the sudden force, glaring at Jaemin. He's back in his original position now.

Renjun checks on Jeno, making sure he was still sound asleep before turning to whisper yell at his other boyfriend. 

"God dammit Jaemin I'm trying to escape" Renjun tries his best to sound angry, but Jaemin already knew that he was anything but mad. Anyone could tell that Renjun wasn’t angry by the smile on his face. 

Jaemin only laughs at his whining before pulling Renjun in closer and snuggling into his warmth. It’s

"Stay a little longer?" 

And who's Renjun to deny Jaemin and his pouting?  
______________

When Renjun wakes up yet again the only light coming from the digital clock glowing in the darkness. It was already midnight. 

He really wasn’t expecting to fall asleep last time but it seemed like the boredom slowly got to him. The brunette yawns before looking around and observing his surroundings. He was still in Jaemin’s arms. 

Renjun groans when he realizes that he definitely wasn’t falling back asleep. Looks like he was staying up for the whole night. 

It honestly didn't matter too much, he could stay up all night and hopefully survive tomorrow with a cup of coffee...or more than a cup of coffee but let's not worry about the details. 

Renjun carefully tries to roll onto his right side, letting out a small oof when Jaemin's embrace becomes tighter. 

Stupid Jaemin and his big muscles. Again he tries to softly pry Jaemin’s arms off of his waist, a frustrated sigh leaving his mouth when the younger boy doesn’t even budge. 

The brunette tries a couple more times before Renjun practically gives up and shakes Jaemin.

Renjun speaks up when he hears a shuffle beside him. "Your holding on too tight Nana" 

Renjun lets out a huff of air when Jaemin pulls him into his chest. There’s a pause of silence before Jaemin finally responds, "It's because you're so small, You might slip out the cracks if I don't” 

It takes a few seconds for Renjun to realize before he lets out an offended gasp. The brunette slaps Jaemin’s arms, offended. The smaller boy doesn’t even flinch when Jaemin whines that he was hurting him. 

"I am not small, I'm an average height mind you!" 

Renjun only huffs louder hearing Jaemin laugh. "But you are small, baby you’re tiny compared to us” Renjun only sighs hearing Jeno join in on the teasing. 

“Our tiny angel” Jaemin quickly nods in agreement, softly kissing Renjun’s temple with a smile on his face. 

After Jaemin and Jeno finish laughing the room is quiet. The only sound being their soft breathing. It was actually quite comfortable, the three boys laying together, enjoying each other’s presence. 

Of course someone has to realize it. "You're our small toe and we're the big toes" The once nice atmosphere is broken once again by Jeno and his weird sense of humor.

There's a long period of silence before Jaemin speaks up and breaks the silence, "Jeno honey please don't call Renjun or me that ever again." He could hear Jeno sigh before responding with a defeated. "okay" 

(Don’t tell Jeno this but Renjun finds the other boy very wholesome and funny)

Once again the room is filled with a comfortable silence. And even though there was nothing going on there was a smile plastered on all three boys faces. 

Renjun really loved these moments, when all three of them were together. Just spending time with each other and being in each other's arms. He really didn’t care about what they were doing, as long as they had each other. 

The brunette just loved the other two boys. He really didn’t know what he would've done without Jeno or Jaemin. He really didn’t. 

And Renjun wished he could do more for them. But for now he was just going to enjoy the time he had with Jaemin and Jeno. 

His smile impossibly gets wider, but before either Jaemin or Jeno can see him Renjun hides himself in the sheets. It’s still quiet but Renjun still mumbles out what he wanted to say for the past week. 

“Thank you for taking care of me. I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, I've seen some people asking me on my wattpad and asking if I post on here and just so I don't look suspicious. I did post these things on Wattpad first, I just post the edited and revised versions on here :)


End file.
